Scavenger
Scavenger is a recurring major villain in the Transformers franchise. He is a Constructicon who transforms into an excavator and forms the right hand of Devastator. Biography Official Toy Biography "Desperately tries to prove his worth to comrades by trying find things of value-- whether by digging up a hillside or a backyard. Only tolerated because of ability to use shovel's magnetic, ionic, electrical, gas sensors to detect fuels, metals, etc. As right arm module, combines with fellow Constructicons to form giant robot "Devastator"." G1 Transformers Prior to the events of G1, Scavenger, alongside his fellow Constructicons are originally peaceful neutral Autobots who build Crystal City and are friends with Omega Supreme. Alongside his teammates, Scavenger was brainwashed and reprogrammed by Megatron's Robo-Smasher into serving the Decepticon cause. He and his team send Omega Supreme on a fool's errand so that they can destroy their precious creation: Crystal City. After destroying it, he was hunted & reprogrammed by Omega Supreme back to normal but the colossal Autobot's efforts were a failure as the Robo-Smasher's brainwashing can never be undone and instead, it upgraded Scavenger and his teammates with a new ability: to merge into Devastator, who then tries to brainwash Omega Supreme with the Robo-Smasher, only to fail as he struggled to free himself. This encounter left Omega Supreme into an emotionless robot who swore vengeance. Scavenger first debuted in season 1 episode "Heavy Metal War". He is first seen with his teammates stealing construction materials from humans and delivering them to Megatron and the Decepticons. Megatron later send him and his team into the Ark to destroy Teletraan-1. He and his teammates tunneled into the volcanic caverns. Using his shovel's sensors, Scavenger pointed Teletraan-1's location so that Mixmaster can create a hole on the floor of the Autobot headquarters using a strong acid. Unfortunately, they were discovered by the guarding Dinobots and they fought them off which forces Scavenger and his teammates to merge into Devastator, thus exposing them. Devastator was tricked by Hound's hologram of "Halonix Maximus" and was shot by Optimus on the chest, causing the huge Decepticon combiner to disassemble & fell into the lava. Scavenger however survived the fall and reappeared in season 2 as a recurring villain. He is seen in the episode "City of Steel" with his teammates aiding Megatron in turning New York into New Cybertron. As Scrapper and Hook argues, he uses his shovel to break the foundation of the Empire State Building, causing it to collapse underground, while jumping to safety. When the Autobots arrived at Central Park to stop the Decepticons, Megatron had planned to kidnap Optimus Prime with the help from Scavenger. Upon arriving at the park, Scavenger pinpointed to his leader that they are underneath the Autobot leader and he slammed his shovel with enough force to shatter the ground, causing Optimus to fell into the Decepticon hands. He and his teammates disassembled Optimus into anyway they want, even turning his right arm into a turret. With the Autobot forces winning and Optimus about to retrieve his arm on top of Empire States Building, Scavenger merges with his teammates into Devastator to stop him, but was defeated by a single shot from the Autobot leader with a help from Wheeljack. In the episode "Autobot Run", Scavenger and his teammates built the Transfixatron, a device meant to disable transforming into robot mode that keeps the Transformer into alt mode. He and his teammates also created a a horrific car crusher also meant for the Autobots. He also merged with his teammates into Devastator when the Autobots regained their transforming ability, only to end up having a taste of their own medicine. In the episode "The Core", Scavenger was tasked into creating a massive drill into gaining geothermal energy from the Earth's core to unleash a powerful geothermal energy for the Decepticons. He nearly upset the entire project after the drill hits an unstable part of the mantle, nearly wrecking the drill site. He went outside to patrol the area, while Mixmaster checked out his circuits. However, the Autobots spotted them and the Constructicons retaliated by merging into Devastator to ward them off. After the Autobots escape, Chip Chase came with an idea to make Devastator turn against his allies by secretly planting dominator discs into the Constructicons. Scavenger is among the Decepticons who have been planted with dominator discs and once he and his teammates merged into Devastator, he soon went under Autobot control. Megatron knew of this scheme and fought back by regaining control of their champion. Chip and Wheeljack fought back by activating the dominator discs again. Their fight over control of Devastator fried his logic circuits, causing him to go berserk and destroy everything on his path, regardless of faction. A conjoined forces of the two sides were able to calm him down and disassemble back into the Constructicons. Scavenger and his teammates then decided to stop the massive drill they themselves created. Before merging into Devastator, he forms a little peeptalk with his teammates, stating it has been a great part being on the team while Bonecrusher told him to grow a robo-spine, then merging into Devastator and diving into the lava to stop the drill, which had been a success. Scavenger appeared in the episode "The Master Builders", where his leader Scrapper made a deal with Autobots Grapple and Hoist in building his Solar Power Tower, while claiming they "left" the Decepticons. They returned to the headquarters where they are greeted by a furious Megatron and his Decepticons pointing their weapons at them. After Scrapper explained, Megatron allows them to return to the Autobots with a present. They brought a cargo of energon cubes, carried by Long Haul to serve as "proof" they left the Decepticons. Bonecrusher and his teammates then began stealing construction materials from the humans to help Grapple in his Solar Power Tower. After successfully finishing the tower, the Constructicons merge into Devastator and betrayed Grapple and Hoist, while giving the tower to Megatron as a prize. The Autobots soon arrived, after gaining suspicion and fought Devastator by tricking him into crushing the tower itself. With the tower destroyed, Megatron and the Decepticons retreated. In the episode "Microbots", Scavenger and his teammates were tasked into demolishing the forest to clear a path for the Decepticons. He enjoyed some time with Rumble, destroying the foliage and making fun of Starscream. He later uses his sensors to track down the ship's stardrive by locating the Cybetroid alloy inside. Scavenger was temporarily seen as a "heroic" Constructicon by the humans in the 2-part episode "Megatron's Master Plan" thanks to Megatron making a bargain with Shawn Berger. After Megatron reveals his true intentions, which in turn left Berger humiliated, Scavenger and the Constructicons were tasked of enslaving the humans and guarding them. He was soon driven away when the Autobots returned from their exile. Scavenger once again re-encountered his old friend Omega Supreme in the episode "The Secret of Omega Supreme", were he manages to avoid his wrath thanks to Optimus telling him to set his vengeance aside. In the 2-part episode "Desertion of the Dinobots", Scavenger and his teammates were then tasked into guarding the Decepticon Space Bridge delivering Cybertonium from Shockwave from intruders. He tried to drove off the Dinobots, only to fail so they merged into Devastator but unfortunately, he was caught off-guard. Scavenger and the Constructicons also served Blitzwing in the episode "Triple Takeover" after he and Astrotrain overthrowed Megatron and Starscream and made a bargain with them. They also build a trapped labyrinth to capture Autobots and turn their remains into his throne. Due to Blitzwing refusing to end the bargain & insulting them into building a bridge and jump off of it, Scrapper ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator as a revenge and claim their end of the bargain. Even when Megatron returned and defeated Blitzwing and Astrotrain, this did not calm Devastator as he continued to fight the Decepticons out of anger, forcing them to fight him. After defeating the Decepticon combiner, he is scolded and given a warning. In the episode "Trans-Europe Express", Scavenger was tasked by Megatron into searching the cursed Pearl of Bahoudin. He uses his sensing abilities to find it & dug the pearl out for Megatron. He then joined the rest of his teammates into firing at the Autobots who discovered their plan. In the episode "Starscream's Brigade", Scavenger and the Constructicons were assigned by Megatron in defeating Starscream's new minions: the Combaticons, only to be defeated. He and his teammates' combined form is also no match for the Combaticons' combined form Bruticus, who easily defeated him. Devastator's defeat is soon avenged when Menasor arrived and defeated Bruticus. Scavenger made an appearance in "Transformers: The Movie" as one of its minor villains. He joined Megatron's Decepticon forces into attacking an Autobot ship, killing Ironhide, Prowl, Brawn, Gears and Ratchet in the process. He then joined the attack on Autobot City by merging with his teammates into Devastator to breach the gates, only to be defeated by the Dinobots and ended up retreating to Astrotrain. With Megatron in a dying state, the Decepticons began to argue who should be the new leader. Scrapper suggested Devastator should be the new leader and Scavenger and the rest of the Constructicons supported him. Rumble and Frenzy in turn refuses and suggested Soundwave instead and uses their piledriver against Devastator, causing him to disassemble. Due to the heavy load, Astrotrain convinces the Decepticons to dump their casualties. Bonecrusher suggested a fight of the fittest so they could dump the weak Decepticons. After the fight, Scavenger and the rest of the Decepticons then dumped Megatron, Thundercracker, Skywarp and the Insecticons into space. Scavenger was also present in Starscream's coronation as the new Decepticon leader as well as his death at the hands of Galvatron. He and the remaining Decepticons were tasked in hunting down the Matrix of Leadership. With the roles of the Constructicons diminishing into minor roles, Scavenger is seen alongside his teammates in the 3rd season as minor antagonists. In the 5-part episode "5 Faces of Darkness" after the events of the movie, Bonecrusher and the rest of the Decepticons are exiled on the planet Chaar. He and his teammates quickly rushed to get energon scraps from Astrotrain, only to be interrupted by Menasor. The Constructicons merged into Devastator to immediately claim their share but lost to Menasor thanks to an exhausted Bonecrusher. Scavenger also punched his teammate Bonecrusher on the back to take his share, despite he called dibs for it. He was not present when his teammates made an allegiance with the Quintessons and turning a populated human city into Trypticon. In the episode "Carnage in C-Minor", Scavenger and the Constructicons constructed a giant set of engines on a meteorite meant to destroy Metroplex. They plan was interrupted by the Autobots so Bonecrusher immediately ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator, only to be flattened by a cunning Broadside, who transformed into his aircraft carrier mode. Scavenger also ordered the Constructicons to merge into Devastator to stop the Autobots on Eurythma, only to be blasted by a precise shot from Perceptor. Scavenger is among the Decepticon forces who attacked the exiled Autobot planet Paradron, homeplanet of the Autobot Triple Changer Sandstorm, in the episode "Fight or Flee". Scavenger was last seen in the 3-part season finale of season 4 "The Rebirth" as one of the Decepticon forces who attacked Cybertron. Transformers Armada Scavenger (RotF).jpg|Scavenger's supposed robot mode Constructicons-ROTFcanyon.jpg|Scavenger's supposed vehicle mode, a red Terex O&K RH 400 hydraulic mining excavator demolisher_by_tettris11_dd1zilu-pre.png A different incarnation of Scavenger appeared in Transformers Armada. Instead of being a Decepticon Constructicon, he is instead a heroic Autobot double agent and mentor who transforms into a Cybertronian bulldozer, first posing as a Decepticon. His appearance and color scheme is a reference to his original team's color scheme and their combined form Devastator. He has a Mini-Con partner named Rollbar. Transformers Film Series Scavenger was originally meant to appear in the live action Transformers film series as a Constructicon and the "twin" of Demolishor, transforming into a red Terex O&K RH400 hydraulic mining excavator and forming the torso of Devastator. However, he was not used and his supposed vehicle mode was instead seen forming the torso of Devastator before being destroyed by an experimental ray gun. Gallery D6d77ad7aad725c32f9fc8713cb41834.jpg|Scavenger in the cartoon series (Decepticons) Scavenger - Alt.png (Decepticons) Scavenger - Robot.png Trivia *In the original Transformers cartoon features two descriptions of Scavenger, one typed with his actual name and the other being "Scrounge". Oddly, his actual name is the one that had been crossed out by and relabeled Scrounge. This made it onscreen as Scrapper calls him as such in their debut. *On the package toy of Kre-O featuring Devastator had featured Scavenger's first toy transforming into a green bulldozer. Ironically, his Armada counterpart transforms into a bulldozer. *In the IDW comics, Scavenger and the remaining Constructicons can form Devastator by merging with Autobot strategist Prowl after Scrapper was killed by Spike Witwicky. Ironically, Scavenger killed him with one shot in Transformers: The Movie. Navigation Category:Transformers Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawns Category:Strategic Category:Arrogant Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Friend of a Hero Category:On & Off Category:Fighters Category:Deal Makers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Mongers Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Type Dependent on Version